Pastel de Cumpleaños
by MikeRyder16
Summary: -Papi… ¿vas a probar el pastel que hicimos Nii-chan y yo?, los pequeños peliblancos se acercaron más a su padre impidiendo que llevara a cabo sus actos de los cuales no tenía ni pizca de conocimiento. [HitsuKarin] OC


**Hola de nuevo HitsuKarinistas** **. Debido al cumpleaños de nuestro peliblanco les traigo este OS atrasado por supuesto jejeje, me pesa demasiado la flojera, además de no tener mucha idea de que querer hacer para ese día XD, creo que estoy perdiendo mi toque escribiendo jajaja, creo que sería mejor acabar de una buena vez con mi relación en FF, pero no se. En fin, disfruten de esto.**

 **BLEACH sus personajes y su entorno no me pertenecen**

 **¡Buena lectura!**

* * *

 ** _"PASTEL DE CUMPLEAÑOS"_**

3:40 a.m.

 _Tenía sueño y se sentía en verdad horrible, no podía contener el malestar que se acrecentaba desde su interior. Empezó a sudar frio para posteriormente ponerse tenso._

 _Se dejó ganar, o más bien la acción era inevitable. Largas y apresuradas zancadas dieron camino hacia el baño. Abrió desesperadamente la puerta para cerrarla inmediatamente de un portazo y lo inevitable no pudo esperar más._

 _El único sonido proveniente de esa habitación era causado por el capitán más joven en la historia de la SS, y ¿cómo es que se encontraba en esa situación? Sencillo…_

 **FLASH BACK**

 **-** ¡SORPRESA! **-** , la casa se llenó de un ensordecedor grito por parte de las personas que más amaba, pero también de aquellas que menos imaginaba en esos momentos. Pero de que se quejaba si desde hace ya algunos años que el día de su cumpleaños había dejado de ser aburrido para ser un día muy especial. (Aun que con su floja teniente amante del sake a su alrededor era más que evidente.)

Inmediatamente justo después del encendido de las luces y la repentina sorpresa del felicitado, dos pequeños de cabello blanco y hermosa mirada turquesa se acercaron corriendo e impactaron de forma suave contra las piernas del hombre de mayor altura. El hombre mayor se arrodillo y abrazó fuertemente a sus copias exactas delante de él.

 **-** ¡Feliz cumpleaños papi! **-**

 **-** ¡Feliz cumpleaños papi! **-**

De forma entusiasta los pequeños felicitaron a coro sincronizado a su peliblanco padre para posteriormente besar cada uno un lado de su mejilla. El joven capitán deshizo el abrazo y miro a los pequeños de forma tan dulce que las demás personas en el lugar se derritieron ante tan acto de afecto, esos de los que casi nunca se veía en el joven capitán. Hitsugaya ignoraba a la audiencia completamente, deslizó sus manos por detrás de la blanca cabellera de cada gemelo, pegó sus frentes a la de él y les revolvió el cabello que tanto esfuerzo le había costado a su madre "acomodar", claro, como si eso fuese posible. Para terminar, besó la frente pálida de ambos pequeños. Los gemelos se separaron de su padre dejando espacio para que él se parara sin problemas, justo a tiempo para ser recibido por los brazos delgados de una hermosa pelinegra. Ella le susurró algo al oído y el no pudo evitar sonrojarse, esto pequeña distracción fue suficiente para robarle un casto beso al peliblanco.

Ambos se adentraron a la sala tomados de la mano, ella con una sonrisa juguetona y el apenas una línea curveaba sus finos labios. Cada uno con un pequeño en mano.

El tiempo entre felicitaciones sinceras y otras con secretas amenazas mortales (en cierto caso) fue meramente rápido, dando lugar a una exquisita cena realizada por la melliza pelinegra, en compañía de su contraparte castaña, más bien supervisando todo para la ocasión. Risas, anécdotas del día, incluso pasadas, no se dejaron esperar, escenas agresivas entre algunas personas, en los cuales, el pelinaranja siempre salía afectado, y menos relevantes miradas asesinas de parte de este hacia el cumpleañero. Así como las incontables locuras y exageraciones de Rangiku hicieron de la noche mucho más llevadera.

Entre tanto ajetreo Karin logró colarse hasta la cocina para rápidamente poner frente Toushiro un sencillo pero hermoso pastel decorado con dos copos de nieve entrelazados. ¿Pues qué sería de una fiesta de cumpleaños sin un pastel?

Los pequeños gemelos no dejaron desapercibida la repentina acción de su madre y como proyectiles salieron disparados de la sala tomando por sorpresa a la mayoría de los invitados, pero restándole importancia, al fin que al cabo no sería nada para preocuparse. Grande fue la sorpresa repleta de perplejidad en el rostro de todos los presentes en la sala a los pocos segundos de que los gemelos volvieran con su propio pastel, muy peculiar cabe destacar, siendo sostenido por el mayor de los gemelos.

Algunos expresaban el evidente asco, otros simplemente no podían despegarse de su sorpresa inicial, mientras que cierta persona de cabello naranja y ojos miel, veía la escena frente a él como todo un psicópata justo en el momento preciso. La cara de asco del joven capitán cambió drásticamente al ver el aura oscurecida de Ichigo, junto a unos cuernos puntiagudos, cola y fuego ardiente en los ojos de la fresa, así como la lengua viperina en que salía y entraba en cada intento de reprimir su sonrisa macabra.

El rostro de Hitsugaya bailaba compasadamente de entre el pastel a sus hijos, de sus hijos a Karin (que se encontraba a punto de colapsar de tanta risa reprimida), de Karin a su hermana en ley la cual lo veía con evidente preocupación junto a su hermana Momo, a la cara de verdadera gracia de Isshin y Rangiku y Rukia, los cuales animaban al peliblanco, siendo muy ignorados. Pero más que atentos a los próximos movimientos del joven capitán. Hitsugaya frunció tanto el ceño que lograba parecer una sola línea blanca, en verdad que estaba cabreado, no con sus hijos, pero si con cierta persona causante de todo.

Estaba a punto de levantarse y protestar cuando…

 **-** Papi… ¿vas a probar el pastel que hicimos Nii-chan y yo?, los pequeños peliblancos se acercaron más a su padre impidiendo que llevara a cabo sus actos de los cuales no tenía ni pizca de conocimiento, más el cuerpo de su padre se tensó en su lugar al volver su vista ante original pastel. Sus gestos se suavizaron al instante en que vio las caritas iluminadas de los pequeños, podría jurar ver burbujas y estrellitas a su alrededor, pero seguro sería por el lió del que no podía salir. Sabía perfectamente que sus pequeños no hubieran hecho tal cosa si no hubieran sido influenciados por alguien con tal de que su padre reconociera su esfuerzo, pues sus hijos mostraban ser tan o más inteligentes que él. Sin duda Ichigo se las pagaría más adelante, solo rezaba irónicamente a las divinidades de dejarlo con vida, valla nena de capitán que tenía el escuadrón diez.

 **-** ¡Claro que si lo probare mis pequeños dragones! **-**

La carita de los pequeños se volvió a iluminar a tal grado que podría despojar de oscuridad una cuadra completa. Hitsugaya tomó valor y cogió la cuchara que le ofreció uno de los pequeños. Poco a poco fue comiendo el excéntrico pastel de lodo que sus pequeños habían preparado para él. Lo único que lo tranquilizaba era el hecho de que dicho arte fuera en verdad pequeño y no había logrado visualizar ninguna lombriz. Si claro, como si eso fuera en verdad tranquilizador.

En cada cucharada que se llevaba a la boca, lo único que lo mantenía con ánimos era el ver la felicidad desbordada de sus pequeños y obviamente en el último obsequio que obtendría después. Los invitados no dejaban de recrear diferentes poemas en sus gestos, pero ninguno hacía esfuerzo por tratar de detenerlo.

Terminado el pastel, Hitsugaya tomo el vaso con agua más cercano y bebió todo su contenido de una sola vez. Intento con sumo esfuerzo ponerle la mejor cara a la situación fallando miserablemente pero contento con el hecho de no haber lastimado a sus pequeños, mientras que la fresa diabólica festejaba interiormente su victoria.

Al poco tiempo de haber terminado el suceso del pastel el albino se excusó de todos alegando cansancio, y no era mentira, pero tampoco era todo verdad. Los presentes comprendieron. Karin termino por despedir a familiares y amigos en compañía de los gemelos, mientras la pelinegra le dedicaba una mirada amenazante y fría a su hermano, de seguro aprendida. Durmió a los niños y limpio el desastre de la sala. Después de eso fue directo a la habitación que compartía con el albino y su decepción fue tan grande al verlo dormir tan tranquilo. Intentó despertarlo de forma sutil fallando miserablemente. Desecho la idea de despertarlo y darle su regalo de cumpleaños (cosa que no necesita ser precisamente su cumpleaños para ese tipo de regalos), se abrazó de él y callo en brazos de Morfeo. Tal vez allí encontraría consuelo.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

 _volviendo a la realidad._

 _Era la cuarta vez que su sueño era interrumpido por las acciones del albino. Inspiró lentamente el aire retenido en sus pulmones para levantarse e ir directamente al baño donde su esposo se encontraba. Quedó recargada en la pared frente a la puerta y poco después el salió con una cara y aspecto horrible, todo por el sueño interrumpido y el esfuerzo de devolver todo lo que tenía en su estómago. El agua aún recorría su fino rostro, (cosa que se le hacía sumamente sexy). Supuso que se había enjuagado la boca y lavado la cara y tratado de acomodar su rebelde cabellera. En fin, eso era imposible._

 _Toushiro sabía perfectamente que Karin había despertado desde la primera vez, lo único diferente era que esta vez ella se había tomado la delicadeza de ir a encontrarlo, o es ¿que simplemente se quejaría por no dejarla dormir? No, no la creía tan cruel, y no lo era._

 **-** ¿Te sientes mejor? **-**

 _Karin lo abrazó tan tiernamente que enseguida dejo de pensar tales cosas de su mujer. La pelinegra acaricio su espalda de forma delicada, como si de un niño indefenso de tratase y él solo se aferró a su cuerpo como sanguijuela._

 **-** Lo siento, ¿te desperté? **-** _más que pregunta era una afirmación, ella simplemente dejó escapar una risita._

 **-** En las buenas y en las malas mi amor **-**

 **-** En las buenas y en las malas **-**

* * *

 **Emm, creo que surgio un problema al publicar, pro creo que ya esta corregido.**

 **Gracias Alan por avisarme muy rápidamente.**

 **Mi ordenador estaba actuando como loco, creo que fue por eso, aun que ya volví a la configuración inicial XD, espero y eso halla ayudado puff**

 **Emm es la primera vez que menciono a mis gemelos fuera de "Sorpresa de Verano", y como era imposible no imaginármelos pues lo hice, aun que no era la intención hasta terminar el otro fic XD**

 **Por si no recuerdan, el mayor se llama Takeru, y el menor Takeshi.**

 **En fin, sugerencias, observaciones, etc... háganlo saber por favor.**

 **Antes de que lo olvide, tengo ideas, solo falta escribir jejeje, tratare de actualizar "Con Sabor A", "Wake Up Good Morning" y "la Leyenda del Sol y la Luna", cuando,pues cuando termine jajajaj, si lo se soy pésima y horrible.**

 **Creo que es todo, hasta luego.**

 **Bye-Bye! ;)**


End file.
